


SEPTIPLIER FANFICS FOR SEPTIPLIER SHIPPERS LIEK MEH

by DrinkingBabyTears



Category: Jackiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, marksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Ao3 said brevity is the soul of wit so there, BOOPER DOOPER BITCHEEEES, I'm sorry for this, It's not even Easter dweeb, Jackiplier, M/M, Mark Fichsbach, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, fluff?, marksepticeye, so short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkingBabyTears/pseuds/DrinkingBabyTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for my noob skills but this is my first and I'm young :')</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoyyy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The More You Hate...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my noob skills but this is my first and I'm young :')
> 
> Anyways, enjoyyy <3

"I hate you." The words Mark heard.

"I hate you." The words that kept ringing Mark's ears. 

"I hate you." The words that shattered Mark into a million pieces. 

"I hate you." The words that came out of Jack's mouth.

"I hate you so much Mark. I fucking hate everything about you!" Jack continued.

At this point tears were streaming out of Mark's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked. "Oh, you dummy. Don't you know?" Jack said, stepping closer, kissing Mark's tears. "The more you hate..." Entwining his fingers with Mark's, he whispered... "The more you love.".


	2. Easter Bunny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I'M SO SORRY AGAIN -~-

It was morning. I woke up to the sound of thumping and shuffling noises.

"Jack?" I turned to take a good look of him, but instead of those dazzling blue eyes, I see a brightly colored egg sitting on his side of the bed.

I opened the egg, and inside was a note that said "Happy Easter! Where could the Easter Bunny be? Try to find him using the hints he left! The first egg is under the bed!"

So this is what we're doing. God, I loved that man.

I look under the bed and, like the note said, there was another egg. The note inside the egg said "LOOK UP".

I looked up, and there was another egg that was taped to the ceiling. Chuckling, I struggle to get the egg. I jumped with all my might, and then finally I got the egg. This time it said "LOL, didn't think you could reach it :P. Anyway, look to the left!".

I did what the note said, looking towards the window. There was a note on it that said "Where did Spider-Man and Spider-girl do handstands?"

Giddily like a kid during Christmas morning, I ran to the kitchen. 

The sight was almost too adorable. Jack was wearing bunny ears, complete with a bushy tail and a basket filled with eggs.

"Hooray! You found me!" He said in his endearing Irish accent.

"Oh, come here you dork!" I said, pulling him into a hug that seemed to last forever, his kisses brushing my neck like feathers. 

"It isn't even Easter, dweeb."

"The Easter Bunny says Happy Easter too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and if you want me to write stuff, suggestions are appreciated for I hath no brain ;-;


	3. Young And Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make one conversation for this and Lana del Rey played so there -~-

"Mark?"  


"Yeah?"  


"Can I ask you something?"  


"Of course you can."  


"We're getting old, right?"  


"Oh, you Silly Billy. We already are. These muscles aren't what they used to be!"  


"Hahaha, I guess you're right. Another thing..."

"What is it?" 

"Do you still think I'm beautiful? Even if all I am is this wrinkly bag of flesh just waiting for death?" 

"Is that what all you see?"

"Kind of... Yeah...? Yes..." 

"You want to know what I see? I see the man with piercing blue eyes, the man who I fell in love with, the one I happily married! I see the man with brown hair with streaks of silver, the man I know I saw myself in! Heck, I even see the man with the green hair that reminded me of the summers I spent with my brother in the woods back in Cincinnati! I have seen time pass you by, but never have I seen you age over a day. Mr. Sean William Fischbach, you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Never forget that." 

"One last thing..." 

"What?" 

"You know I still love you, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good? I'm still not sure -~-


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I haven't been writing for a year now? Welp please comment below for suggestions on other ships to write about and stuff like that. Thanks to all the people who stuck with me and to all the people who will! Welp that's all thank you.

"We can start whenever you're ready, Mr. Fischbach."

"Uhm, do you really have to be facing away from me?"

"Who's the doctor here?"

"Okay." I take a deep breath, running my hands through my hair. This is going to hurt. A lot.

"I remember the first time he told me he loved me. The first time he held me, spun me around, kissed me. The first time he dyed his hair. A green reminiscent of the forests, a green that made his blue eyes shine. He was my green bean. He made me happy.

"I remember when he knelt down on one knee, when I said yes, when he made me the happiest man on earth. When I walked down the aisle, dressed in all white, him telling me I was an angel fallen from heaven, ecstatic that I was his. I always was. I always was.

"I remember our child. A boy with hair black as night, eyes like the vast ocean, a smile as warm and rejuvenating as a summer breeze. He was beautiful. Samuel Timothy Mcloughlin. He was the final ingredient to a life full of bliss. Nothing bad could happen, could there?

"I remember the first time he went home drunk. Sam worried sick, me telling him to go to bed. Jack finally coming home, me running to him and enveloping him in a tight embrace, tears in my eyes, him chuckling and saying "Sorry, leprechauns need their booze to function!" I laughed, shook it off and forgave him. Isn't that what you should do to someone you love?

"I remember the first time we fought. It was Samuel's eighth birthday. I got him a limited-edition copy of Shadow of the Colossus, with the makers' signatures on it. Of course, Jack had to take it from Samuel the moment he opened it. Sam cried, Jack trying to explain to him that daddy needs it. I had to step in. I grabbed it, and he pulled back. this went on for a while until it finally snapped. Sam cried even more, Jack was sorry. I forgave him. I loved him, that's the right thing to do, right?

"I remember the first time he hit me. I was so hurt, not physically, but well- I don't know, I guess I was just disappointed in him doing that. It was over something stupid, just about who gets to eat the last tub of ice cream. It was a long day and he just suddenly did it. Of course, he was shocked at what he did too. He still said sorry, mind you. Of course, what was I to do? I forgave him, and that was that.

"Everything went downhill from there. He started going out later and more often, he started beating me up, he even started cheating right in front of me. I still stayed beside him through all of that until one day he snapped.

"I just got back from my mom's house to ask for her advice on what to do about my... Situation with Jack. And then there it was. Blood. Covering the floor, the walls, the remnants of my son's body strewn all across the room. Covering the man I once saw as the most beautiful thing in this world, twisting him into this wild beast too erratic to know what its next moves are, turning him into something no longer human. I tried to get away, but it chased me, pinned me down. I had to get away from it. What else was I supposed to do? Three shots. One for me, one for my son, and one for him.

"I know I should've taken my son with me that day. I know I should've tried to save him, both of them, while I still had the chance. My only consolation from all of this is that I'll finally be safe from him."

"That is all very .. reassuring." The therapist says as he stands up, back still turned from me. Wait, are therapists supposed to have green hair? "But who said you were finally safe from me?"


End file.
